


Etat Libre

by Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, Lienin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: DO NOT COPY, M/M, Manip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Вместе.Together.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fantastic Santa 2020





	Etat Libre

**Author's Note:**

> Создано на Сикрет Санту 2020.


End file.
